<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Send Me the Best Angel You Have by GeekyObssessions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608775">Send Me the Best Angel You Have</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyObssessions/pseuds/GeekyObssessions'>GeekyObssessions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chaos in the Devildom [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Although OC is actually adorable, And sex is normal, Because everyone is hot, But feelings can take time, Chaos in the devildom, F/M, Have you seen Stitch from Lilo and Stitch?, I'll add actual tags when I've got the time, Multi, OC is Stitch in human form, POV Multiple, Slow Burn, also, but not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyObssessions/pseuds/GeekyObssessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To anyone who is lucky enough to call the seven princes of the Devildom "friend", it is a wide known fact that life in the House of Lamentation is full of constant chaos.</p><p>If anyone thought that having the human exchange student living in the House of Lamentation was a good idea because they thought the human might prove to be a balm to the strife existing in that house *cough Diavolo cough*, well.</p><p>They thought wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/ Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/ Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/ Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/ Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/ Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/ Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chaos in the Devildom [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Send Me the Best Angel You Have</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! So I just wanted to take the time to thank you all for reading this. It's not betaread or anything, because we die like men in this household. Anyway, I'm super excited to get this story out onto the internet, and hopefully you guys will appreciate reading it. I'm going to essentially be using my OC/MC for the game, just because as a writer I'm more comfortable this way. Also, if you didn't read the tags this is a Slow Burn on the feelings end, but NOT on the physical end. I will die on the hill that all the boys are inherently sexual in nature for multiple reasons that I might have them explain themselves later on in the story, but that is why from the get go all the boys have at least one or two sexual thoughts about the OC. And my OC is very casual when it comes to both sex but also her body, so from the get go she is also having sexual thoughts. Some POV's are more explicit (Looking at you Asmo), while others are a bit tamer.  Just thought I'd give everyone a fair warning.<br/>But yeah, otherwise enjoy the chaos about to unfold.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Autumn was confused would be one hell of an understatement.</p><p>     And considering the circumstances, she had every right to be. One moment, she's walking back to her apartment after her shift at the bar, and the next she's standing in a ... courtroom? Something similar at least. It's got the fancy vibe of one, what with the seven banners and the throne like chairs in front of her. Just to make sure, she turns around to see what's behind her, half expecting the dark city street she had previously been walking on. Which was not the case.</p><p>     "Welcome to the Devildom, Autumn." A baritone voice has her whipping back around to find whoever called her by name. A man with a head of what has to be dyed red hair is smiling down politely at her from the chief judge seat, and she assumes he's the man who spoke. He proves her right when he continues.</p><p>     "Oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked are we?"</p><p>     "That is one way of putting it yes", she interjects, taking the man by surprise. Clearly, he had some sort of speech planned out and was not expecting input on her part. She fights off a smirk.</p><p>     "Well, that's understadable. You've only just arrived, after all. As a human, it will probably take a little while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom." The redhead demon(?) is again politely smiling at her. Autumn takes a momment to assess her surroundings, noting the four other men sitting in the room. She briefly considers the possiblitiy that this is all a hallucination, or even a dream. But her imagination isn't that good and she has a feeling that the massive hallucengic that she would have had to have consumed to create this scenario would have chosen somthing other that being summoned to hell as a drug trip. Best to treat this as her new reality now and panic later.</p><p>     "Alright, so is there a specific reason I was summoned to hell or do you just do this every now and then for shits and giggles?"</p><p>     That got a reaction. Red was visible flustered by her not reacting according to his inner script, and Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome beside him developed a noticable twitch in one of his eyes. Personally, she thinks the muffled snort coming from one of the blondes is the most amusing response, and this time she does allow the smirk to spread along her face.</p><p>     "Yes, well, maybe we should start with some introductions", Red began, trying to bring the conversation back on track. "My name is Diavolo." He ignores the soft snort she gives at that. "I am the ruller of all demons. And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom."</p><p>     At this Autumn raises her hand. Diavolo pauses, and with a quick glance to the man next to him, nods at her in acknowledgment.</p><p>     "So is the current King not a demon?"</p><p>     "...No, my father is a demon. Why d-"</p><p>     "Are you the ruller of your father then?"</p><p>     "No of course not wh-"</p><p>     "Ok then so you are in fact NOT the ruller of all demons."</p><p>     The twitch has returned to Tall, Dark, and Handsome's eye, and Diavolo look stunned in the silience that followed Autumn's declaration.</p><p>     "Tsk, tsk, tsk", she sighs, running a hand through her hair. "Being overly superfulous lends itself to little white lies so easily Diavolo. Just say you're this world's prince and move on. No need to try and impress me." </p><p>     "Now you listen here human," Mr. TDH has begun to rise, but stops at the sound of Diavolo's raucous laughter. The demon prince holds a hand out in front of TDH, ensuring that the man physically stops as well. When he is done, Diavolo makes a show of wiping away invisible tears from his eyes before addressing you.</p><p>     "Oh I forgot how absolutely refreshing humans can be", at this, he beams at Autumn. "You're quite right. All right, I'll cut to the chase. We are initiating an exchange program between the three realms, and you have been chosen as the human representative. Lucifer here will explain all the details to you, as I must be off to go attend to some business."</p><p>     With a nod at everyone present, Diavolo begins to head out, rounding the table to head to the door behind Autumn. When he reaches her, he pauses to take a good look at her. In response, Autumn rests her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, cocking a hip out and openly assessing the prince in return. He grins, mischief alight in his eyes.</p><p>     "Oh yes, this is going to be very interesting indeed".<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
"No"</p><p>     Lucifer had to take a deep breath to attempt to reign in his temper. To say he is unimpressed with the audacity of this human is putting it lightly. First, she had the gall to disrespect Diavolo so blantly, and to his face on top of that. Now, she has the nerve to interrupt him while he was discussing the perfectly reasonable details of the exchange program.</p><p>     After counting down from ten, he opened his eyes to stare down the blue eyes across from him.</p><p>     "What exactly are you disagreeing with?" So that came out a bit tighter than he intended. Oh well.</p><p>     "I'm not going to fucking school". She crossed her arms in defiance, and goddamnit he just met this human and she seems to know exactly what to do piss him the fuck off.</p><p>     "You are. That is the biggest point of this program."</p><p>     "I am not. Look, y'all might like to pretend you're still in your teenage hay days, but I did the crime and I did the time. I have had more than enough experience with schooling in my relatively short human lifespan."</p><p>     If asked by Diavolo, Lucifer would deny the fact that he lost his cool. If anyone else asked, he would make the claim that everything he did next was a calculated attempt to show the new exchange program exactly what perils await in the Devildom. The truth though? Lucifer was not accostomed to being defied. And he most definitely less accostomed to being defied by someone so far below him in rank of power.</p><p>     It did not help in the slightest that the first idea he had for shutting her up was shoving his cock down her throat.</p><p>     "I will say this but once", he hissed, feeling his demonly aura rise around him like a purple cloud. "The point of this program is to cultivate understanding between the three races, but that does not erase the fact that you are at the absolute bottom of the food chain. So when Lord Diavolo or I give you an order, it is in the best intrest of your health to follow said order immediately and without complaint." He kept his gaze locked with hers, rage tinting the edges of his vision red.</p><p>     He watched as her gaze slid from his to assess his horns and wings. When she calmly meet his eyes again with little more than an unimpressed raised eyebrow, he didn't know exactly how he felt. He could recognize his confusion at her nonchalance, as well as his wounded pride for failing in intimidating her. Before he could introspect any further on the supject, she began to speak.</p><p>     "Cute trick", and the boredom in her voice spiked his rage once again. "Now I'll only say this once". At this, she slams a hand on the table next to his clenched fist, and leans in until they are almost nose to nose.</p><p>     "If you were hoping for a student who cowers at the mere presence of pretty men, then you picked the wrong bitch. I am no mouse. I will not be a quiet, meek girl you can intimidate. And to top that off, you picked someone who long ago accepted she was most likely going to die by doing something stupid, and is therefore not afraid of death."</p><p>     Lucifer was rapidly coming to the conclusion that this human has an uncanny ability to render demons speachless, and he is not happy about this.</p><p>     "That being said", she barrels on, "I do actually think this exchange program is a fucking fantastic idea and I'm estatic to participate because I'm an absolute slut for the supernatural." Both Lucifer and Autumn ignore the delighted gasp he hears Asmodeus give in response to her words. "On further thought, I see the merit of attending your weird Devil school, so I will concede that point. But I am NOT, under any circumstances, wearing that ugly ass uniform."</p><p>     The long suffering sigh Lucifer releases is erily similar to the ones he gives Mammon when listening to his newest ponzy scheme.</p><p>     "I'm glad you could see the logic behind going to school. Howerever, the unifrom is just that. A uniform. It's a requirement t-"</p><p>     "I will go to school in nothing but my goddamn birthday suit."</p><p>     Oh lovely, Lucifer could feel the twitch return to his eye.</p><p>     "You will do no such thing. If I have to ensure that the only wardrobe option available to you is the school uniform then so be it."</p><p>     "And you will watch me burn it before going to RAD butt-fucking naked."</p><p>     "So what I'm hearing is we're stocking the human's wardrobe full of nothing but the school uniform?" Asmodeus interjects, a glint to his eyes that disturbs Lucifer only the slightest bit. His brother is lavicously eyeing Autumn's figure, his tongue noticiably poking out to wet his lips. Lucifer wants to say no, because Asmo does not need any form of encouragement. But. This is also a perfect way to show the girl that her defiance is not to be tolerated and he is a man of his word when it comes to his threats.</p><p>     "Yes."<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
This is fantastic! Absolutely delightful! Asmodeus hasn't been this giddy in ages. Oh he holds out hope that this human girl in front of him isn't just talking a big game. Even if it's just a refusal to leave her room until provided more clothes, the irritation on Lucifer's face will be enough.</p><p>     Eyeing the curve of her ass in those skinny jeans, and continuing to trail them down her shapely legs, Asmo begins to hope that she'll actually follow through on her threat. What he wouldn't do to be between her legs in any way, shape, or form.</p><p>     While Lucifer and Autumn continue to talk details of the program, Asmo is trying to play a guessing game with himself about what she looks like under that zipped up leather jacket. It's clearly a men's jacket, and much too big for her petite frame, so he's unable to guess what her chest looks like with the way it hangs on her. Is she small in that area like she seems to be everywhere else? With a glance at her ass again, he decides that while it's a possibility she's pear shaped, it is unlikely, as her ass is generous, but not unporpotionally so. So does that mean her boobs are also propotionate in size? Most likely, but then that begs the question of what her proportions are actually like under that brown leather. One of the anime characters Levi has recently shown him flashes through his mind, and he finds himself licking his lips at the thought of just how much flesh the jacket could actually be hiding.</p><p>     "This one here is Asmodeus. He is the fith eldest, and the Avatar of Lust." Asmo is abrutly brought back from his thoughts at the mention of his name. A sly smile slips on his face as he hears the girl mutter "figures" under her breath. And then Lucifer's words catch up to him.</p><p>     "Wh... I can't belive you just referred to me as 'this one'. How rude!"</p><p>     He notices Autumn's jaw drop slightly, a look of understanding crossing her face. Although in the name of honesty, he's more focoused on the pretty little "O" her mouth makes with that expression, and his legitimate offense at his older brother's words vanishes just like that. Her attention is stolen by Satan as Lucifer introduces him to her, and well that just won't do now will it?</p><p>     "It's very apt that I'm dubbed the Avatar of Lust", Asmo states, reaching out to tilt Autumn's face in his direction. "It perfectly sums up both my personality and my power." He makes a point to stare at her lips instead of her eyes like he's dying to do. That would ruin the fun all too soon.</p><p>     Although her lips are a temptation all their own as he watches them form honeyed words.</p><p>     "Does it now? And what exactly is your power oh Lust Incarnate?"</p><p>     "Oh I'm so glad you asked", he practically purrs, stepping closer into her space and firmly taking ahold of her chin. "A demonstration is in order. Could you gaze into my eyes for a moment? It's okay, I won't hurt you. Don't be shy...."</p><p>     She boldly gazes into his eyes, flicking back and forth between them occasionally. And Asmodeus is estatic! This is perfect, she's staring so openly, gaze fixed on his. Oh the fun he'll have with her in about 5...4...3...2...</p><p>     Wait.</p><p>     What.</p><p>     The.</p><p>     Fuck.</p><p>     Why isn't this working?!?</p><p>     "I'd be careful Autumn. Asmodeus is capable of charming and manipulating people to use to his advantage with his gaze alone. He just might eat you if you're not careful." Satan's words barely register in Asmo's head as he grips her chin just a tad tighter, gaze hardening as he tries to get his power to WORK. Autumn on the other hand, gives an indelicate snort and pulls away, swinging her gaze to Satan.</p><p>     "He might, if he could actually use his power against me." The other demons present widen their eyes just a tad while Asmo lets out a defeated huff. He had such wonderful plans! Why would his power fail him so suddenly?</p><p>     "Are you sure? There's not some perverse notion involving Asmo suddenly dancing through your head?" Satan sounds like he's in disbelief, and slightly impressed. Asmo on the other hand, is quite offended by the implications of his question.</p><p>     "Hey -"</p><p>     "Nothing that wasn't there before"</p><p>     Would you look at that, Asmo's good mood is back.<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
To say Satan was amused would be a severe understatement.</p><p>     He would deny it with his dying breath, but Satan felt down right giddy. Lucifer was beyond frustrated, but because of his infuriating loyalty to Diavolo, he now has no way to take out his frustration on the cause of his strife.</p><p>     Who was nothing more than a measley human girl.</p><p>     Well, maybe girl is the wrong word Satan thinks to himself as he eyes her from his peripheal vision. Autumn was currently on the phone with Mammon, introducing herself and trying to convince him to actually attend this student council meeting so he could begin his babysitting duties. She's very expressive when she talks on the phone, as for a reason only she knows she is now bent over at the waist, head tilted to the side so her hair could skim the floor. A position he finds himself very fond of.</p><p>     Satan watches Asmo for a moment, delighting in his conflicted expression. He knows his brother is bothered by his power malfunctioning, but Asmo also seems to be trying to figure out how to charm the clothes off Autumn's back the old fashioned way. If she is able to get under Asmo's thick skin, Satan is almost vibrating with anticpation of what she'll be able to do to Mammon.</p><p>     "He seems reliable", Autumn says, sliding the DDD back into her pocket. The brothers all look at each other, Asmo and himself breaking into laughter while Lucifer looks at Autumn in concern.</p><p>     "Yes well that's certainly not a common opinion about Mammon. In all truth, our brother is, how to put this as delicately as possible?" Lucifer muses to himself, and Satan helpfully provides an answer to his rhetorical question.</p><p>     "Scum. Mammon is the scummiest creature in all three realms."</p><p>     "Worst than the scum at the bottom of the barrel." Asmo supplies.</p><p>     "Ah, yes, that. Mammon is indeed scum", and with that, Lucifer nods his head, effectively ending the discussion.</p><p>     Autumn on the other hand, purses her lips the slightest bit, and there's a glint in her eyes as she studies the three demons before her. When she looks at Satan, he can see the way her gaze has hardened, and her lips curl with a hint of malice.</p><p>     "Well if that's obviously the way he is, why don't we let me come to that conclusion on my own, yeah?"</p><p>     Suddenly Satan understands how Lucifer was able to loose his temper.</p><p>     There's something about the way she's almost looking down on him despite physically being smaller than him that makes him want to put her in her place. He can feel it like an itch at the base of his skull, and he would like to think it's a combination of his pride in his self control and how he is inherently better than Lucifer that keeps him for even considering scratching that itch.</p><p>     In truth it's because Mammon chooses that moment to burst through the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>